The Story of The Moon Spirit Clan
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Tsukihu'ja was your normal Young Maiden who was going to go through her ceremony to become a Warrior Maiden... but during her ceremony outsiders come into her clans home and end up taking her back with them before she could finish her ceremony...will Tsukihu'ja escape these Yautja outsiders? or will she be force to stay with them the rest of her life...


**Credit for Alien Vs Predator Movie goes to Dan O'Bannon and Ronald Shusett**

**and all so this is my first Alien Vs Predator story so I am sorry if the first chapter isn't perfect but I hope you like it any way and I don't know when I will update this cause I have another story I am still working on :)**

**I made up a clan that is called luar-ke bhu'ja clan which could be translated to Moon Spirit or Moon Soul or Moon Ghost.**

**all so I don't know if anyone else has a female Yautja named Tsukihu'ja or not but I Thought the name sounded pretty for a Yautja name.**

**and well that is the name of the main female in this chapter just so you know.**

**and anyway enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

it was 800 years ago when the luar-ke bhu'ja clan was founded by a female Yautja who became the first High Maiden Empress of her new found clan.

the ranks of each of the luar-ke bhu'ja are the following...

a Young Maiden is a counterpart of the Young Blood...

the Young Maiden may choose either to be a Spiritual Maiden, a Warrior Maiden or a Scout Maiden...

each of the three that she chooses to be will one day earn her place as future Queen Maiden that gives them leader rank above all the lower ranks that is Young Maiden, Spiritual Maiden, Warrior Maiden and Scout Maiden...

but the rank that out ranks Queen Maiden goes to the High Maiden Empress and all so the Grand High Maiden Elders.

these females act as a type of Amazons...only they are smaller...

when a Young Maiden reaches what humans may call womanhood she will be given a ceremony to which she will be ask to wear a pure white gown to show her purity and have her long dreadlocks (to which those who are part of the luar-ke bhu'ja and are female have dreadlocks that go past their waist and stops at the back of their knees.) will have lovely flowers place in them that will be up and down the dreadlocks...

then she must go to the sacred forrest that is called Yeyinde lou-dte Kale (which in translated to human it means Brave One Child-maker ) alone and go to the pool of water that glows as white as the Moon itself and bathe in the water that is called luar-ke Mai-den'paya.

and after they bathe in the water they must go and hunt their own food and all so survive the whole 39 days and nights alone in the forrest with no contact from the outside or from their fellow sisters cause if they do happen to get help from another sister they will be made to take their whole training all over again and have to wait another full moon for them to take their ceremony again.

after the Young Maiden has finish the 39 days and nights she spend alone in the forrest she shall return to the outside of the forrest and back to luar-ke bhu'ja clan civilization and she will be given a ceremonial maiden party in her honor that will celebrate her all most becoming a full Adult Yautja Maiden...

the ceremonial maiden party has a big feast to which in the middle of the feast the Grand High Maiden Elders will ask the Young Maiden what Rank does she choose to be and that once chosen it can not be changed until another Blue Moon.

once the Young Maiden picks either she will be a Spiritual Maiden, a Warrior Maiden or a Scout Maiden is when she is seen as a woman.

when a Spiritual, Warrior or Scout Maiden earns enough skills and respect and honor is when she will earn the right to become a leader of her own group that she will live with and guide them when it is time for them to go through their own ceremony from Young Maidens to whichever they choose to be either it be a Spiritual Maiden, Warrior Maiden or Scout Maiden...

this much skills, respect and honor to a female is given the title Queen Maiden...

The Queen Maiden is given to many females who share this rank but the ones who out ranks the Queen Maiden is the High Maiden Empress who is the leader of all of the luar-ke bhu'ja clan.

and the others that out ranks Queen Maiden is The Grand High Maiden Elders...

The Grand High Maiden Elders are former Empresses that step down so that a new much younger High Maiden Empress may take their place...

when the females of the clan go to find a male to be their mate they must bring the male back to live with them and after the female gives birth to her offspring her mate must go to the other side of the civilization where it is called the male side and live there until the Grand High Maiden Elders and the High Maiden Empress think of him worthy to live with his mate.

if the male Yautja behaves and does not do anything to insult the Maiden they are with they will be allowed to live in the same house as their mate...

but should he misbehave he will be place back into the male side and stay there until they learn to respect their female.

but if he keeps showing disrespect to their mate they will be staying on the male side from now on and they will only have visiting rights to their mate once every year...

if the male behaves he shall stay inside the house and all so do all the cooking and cleaning while their mate is away but once their mate comes home and the meal isn't made the two will cook the meal together as it is a sign of their partnership and ever lasting bond of love.  
to this the female all so shares the cleaning duty when her mate needs to rest and take a break...  
this is very important to the clan.

if the female should have a male offspring and when they become at the age that is Young Blood they must go to live on the male side and be raise by either their father who has not showed respect to their mate or to another male and some other males who help raise and teach the young blood.

all female offspring are raise by the females and their mates who show them respect.

when the female is out of the home and off hunting or training or doing meditation (to which meditation is done by all luar-ke bhu'ja clan but the ones who do more of the meditating is the Spiritual Maidens...)

the males are in charge of taking care of their offspring when the female is away and then when the female comes back she shares the duty of taking care of their offspring.

the males are allowed to go off the planet to hunt for food and anything they wish to hunt until they return.

but if they do not return during the months and days they are allowed to leave their female's sisters will track him down and if he has gone rogue and dares to not return at all and leave his family to which has his mate the only one to raise their offspring alone...

that rogue male will be hunted down and be put to death if he does not return back williningly...

it is one of the luar-ke bhu'ja clan laws...if a male goes rogue and doesn't return they shall be hunted down and killed on the spot.

the other rule of the luar-ke bhu'ja clan is that no oomans should be harmed unless the Grand High Maiden Elders say other wise.

even though the luar-ke bhu'ja clan has males living on their home they do not allow other males that aren't a family to the luar-ke bhu'ja to be on their home...

and they show disgust to the male Yautja outsiders like they did (and possibly still do ) to their mates when they first met them and had to fight them and test their skills to see if they are worthy to be their mate.

the females of the luar-ke bhu'ja clan finds male yautja who would hunt oomans to be savage...  
and they have to tell their mates that they aren't allowed to hunt oomans cause they would bring dishonor to them...

and so this story starts with one Young Maiden who will be tested in many ways both in her ceremony...

but something will disrupt her ceremony and it will be outsiders...

[Tsukihu'ja's Pov]

I felt the warmth of the sun come through my window and I open my eyes and and sit up and stretch my arms out...

I even rub the sleep out of my eyes and I look at the clock and saw what time it was and when I remember what day it was I quickly took my covers off and jump out of bed and hurry to my closet and got dress in a black tank top and blue shorts and then I headed down the stairs and saw my mother and father already up and mother was cooking this time while father was doing the cleaning.

my father look up from cleaning the floor with a broom and saw me and gave me nod before speaking.

"did you sleep well Tsukihu'ja?"he asks me and of course I nod my head before saying "yes father I did sleep well thank you for asking."I said as I headed over to the table and took a seat and waiting for mother to serve the food to us.

after father was done cleaning he took his own seat as well and then mother started to serve us are breakfast before taking a seat herself.

as we were eating my mother spoke up "so today is the big day sweetie, are you excited?"mother asks me as I took a bite of my meat before grabing one of the fruits and taking a bite of it as well and after I gulp it down I gave off a happy click of my mandibles.

"You Bet I am! this is the day I finally become a Warrior Maiden!"I said with excitement in my voice as I put my hands into fists before letting them go back to normal and take another piece of food and eating it.

"just a Warrior Maiden? Tsukihu'ja are you sure you don't want to be a Spiritual Maiden like me? you will be able to seek much more wisdom from it."mother said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this and let my mandibles twitch a little.

"No Mother I am not becoming a Spiritual Maiden, I really want to become a Warrior Maiden and maybe someday I will become a Queen Maiden and guide future young maidens until they are ready for their own ceremony..."I said as I took another bite of food before reaching for my drink and taking a drink from it.

my mother sighs and made some clicking sounds with her mandibles before saying "well if that is what you wish I will support you."mother said and my father nods his head "as will I..."he said and I couldn't help but let off some happy clicks before thanking them and start to eat more of the food and after which I headed off to where I will be meeting the Queen Maiden and the other Young Maidens and all so some other Maidens who have already past their ceremony and become either Spiritual Maiden, Warrior Maiden or Scout Maiden.

I was so excited that I was finally going to go through the ceremony and I will be made into a Warrior Maiden.

it was a great honor to become a Warrior Maiden well so was Spiritual and Scout Maiden but I thought that being a Warrior Maiden would be a even greater honor.

as I came up to the group the Spiritual Maidens leads me to a house where the Young Maidens must change into the white gown of purity and have flowers place into her dreadlocks...

after the Spiritual Maidens dress me and place the flowers into my dreadlocks I step outside and face the Queen Maiden.

"are you ready Young Maiden?"she asks me and I give a small nod before saying "Yes I am Queen Maiden..."I said and she then took some steps a few to a near by rock before looking at me once more.

"now when you go into the forrest remember you are to go straight to the pool that is luar-ke Mai-den'paya and bathe in it and then after your finish you must hunt for your own food and survive for a whole 39 days and nights but you may not have outside help by your fellow sisters after the 39 days and nights are up you may come out of the forrest and will be given the rank you wish."Queen Maiden said to me and I gave a respectful bow to the Queen Maiden to show her respect and to show her I understand.

"I understand Queen Maiden..."I say and as I stood straight and made eye contact with her I finish by saying "I will bring honor to you all by surviving on my own." and after which I took a deep breath and walk into the forrest and headed down on the path that leads to the water...

I really hope I can do this...

[Queen Maiden's Pov ]

I really hope she will be able to finish and I do hope that none of the other Young Maidens try to help her if that happens well she will have to take her training all over again...

the last Young Maidens who did that got into a lot of trouble...but I believe that Tsukihu'ja will not do such a thing.

she will become a great Spiritual Maiden or Warrior Maiden or perhaps a Scout Maiden to whichever she chooses to become.

as I watch her leave into the forrest and when I couldn't see her anymore I was going to tell the other Young Maidens to get ready for one them to be next in the next 39 days when...

"Queen Maiden! Stop! Don't let one of the Young Maidens go into the forrest!"one of the Scout Maidens cries out and she nearly trips on herself when she came up to me and I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side in curiosity and wonder why this Scout wanted to stop the ceremony that has been around for many of Moons.

"tell me Scout why do you wish for us to not let the Young Maidens go into the forrest?"I ask her and she looks up to me with fearful and worry eyes.

"Males! Males are in the forrest!"The Scout said to me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and place one of my left hand on my left hip.

"The Males know better than to go into this forrest during this time...did they not learn this news from their mates?"I ask as the Scout shook her head no "No! it isn't are Males Queen Maiden! it is Outsider Males!"The Scout said and I couldn't help but feel anger as my mandibles flared.

"Male Outsiders?! are they Bad Bloods?"I ask in worry and the Scout shook her head no "No they weren't Bad Blood but they seem to be a part of one of the Clans that aren't the Bad Bloods but we should still be worried."the Scout said and I nod my head...

either the male outsider be bad blood or not, males who aren't family aren't allowed on are home.

then I just realized something and I look to the forrest "did they head into the forrest...?"I ask the Scout.

"Yes they did...why do you ask? don't tell me that..."Scout asks and I gave off worried clicks.

"yes a Young Maiden is in the forrest and we can not go into the forrest or else she will have to wait another 39 days for her next try at the ceremony..."I said in frustration as I knew we couldn't help the Young Maiden that was in the forrest...

"Oh No! should we tell her parents?!"The Scout asks me and I shook my head no.

"No...keep the news of outsider males secret and let only the Grand High Maiden Elders know of it...we do not need everyone to panic."I spoke as I look to the Scout in a serious way that told her she better follow this order.

"but what of the Young Maiden...?"she asks me and I look back to the forrest and give off a sigh of regret as I knew that we had no choice and not go into the forrest.

"we shall wait for her and hope for the best she will hide from those disgusting males who dare step foot on to are home planet..."I said with bitterness in my voice as I really hope that Tsukihu'ja does not get caught by any of them...

to be continued...

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter isn't perfect but I hope you like it all the same.**

**I don't know when I will update it but I will when I can.**

**and anyway **

**Read and Review :D**


End file.
